


Your eyes on me

by Jiras



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiras/pseuds/Jiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College with art students and sport students. Thomas is an athlete desperatly needing money. Luckily he found a little job as live model for some art students. In the end not only the students have someone to stare at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not native english speaker, so any hints to misspellings or false use of words are very much appreciated!

Thomas slipped out of his bathrobe and stepped on the pedestal. From there he had a pretty good look over all the students in the classroom, even though everyone had a scaffold in front of them. The teacher stepped on the pedestal too and said quietly: “You’re our first life model. Make yourself comfortable, we’re not looking for special poses today. If you don’t like it at some point, just say something, we’d like everything to be natural.” He patted Thomas once on the shoulder and then got down and to the back of the class. Thomas wasn’t nervous. He was pretty happy in his skin and had no problem sitting naked in front of a dozen people he had never seen before. Also he needed the money. He sat himself on the stool and got into a pose which he assumed he could hold for a long time. He faced the art students directly so he could watch them while they painted him. As soon as Thomas stopped moving the students began.  
The room was awfully quiet except for the brushes, and the students occasionally moving on their chairs. Thomas started to get bored and he wished he had a clock in his viewing direction somewhere. The students were mostly girls. 17 to be precise. Only 5 guys. While he looked at different faces he wondered about that. Maybe painting wasn’t that appealing for boys. Or girls liked it more to stare an hour at a naked dude. Probably the last one. Thomas gaze stopped at one of the guys. He was blonde and had brown eyes. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice Thomas’ starring. Thomas assumed he painted one of his arms. The boy’s eyes slowly wandered up his arm while switching constantly between the canvas and him. The second time the blonde looked at Thomas shoulder he noticed his observer, their eyes met for a brief moment then the boy looked at his canvas. The next time he looked up, he stared at Thomas shoulder again. When he finished looking at his shoulder he looked down at Thomas feet. Thomas was disappointed. He looked around at the other students but eventually his eyes always moved back to the blond boy. He took his time with Thomas feet. Then he lifted his gaze and starred Thomas directly in the face. But it was purely professional how his eyes sensed every inch of his face. He didn’t change expression once. Thomas did the same, he looked at his blonde curly hair, his dark brown eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his chin, his neck and the glimpses he got of his arm. The boy was definitely handsome. Thomas pitied himself for not being able to draw a thing. He never passed that stickman phase since kindergarten. He was an athlete. Running and jumping. That was his kind of thing.  
Suddenly the teacher said: “That’s enough for today, we will be continuing this next week!” Thomas couldn’t believe how fast that hour had passed. He stood up and stretched his stiff limps, then he reached for his bathrobe. The teacher came up to him and asked: “That was excellent work, Thomas. You will be there next week, won’t you?” Thomas said: “Yeah, sure. No problem.” He looked around the room, he wanted to talk to the blond guy but to his disappointment he was already gone. Thomas hopped from the pedestal and walked to the scaffold the boy had been working on. Most lines were rough strokes but his feet and the arm and his face were more detailed. Thomas could see the boy was talented.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the week Thomas could stop thinking about the guy. As soon as his mind got a little free time the boy’s face popped up. Thomas almost regret looking at the guy so intensely because the face in his mind was so detailed. He thought about searching for the guy, but his college was just too big. He couldn’t even be sure the blond lived on the campus. Anyway he would see him again in the course. Hopefully. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that the guy could skip the next session, because it was an optional course after all.

Thomas found himself being half an hour too early for the next session. He was the first to arrive and the room was still locked. He knew why he was there so early when he was honest with himself, he just didn’t know why he couldn’t stop thinking about that guy. After ten minutes the teacher showed up. “Wow, you’re early.” “Yep, I guess.” Was all that Thomas could manage. The teacher unlocked the door and everything looked the same like last week. Slowly the students came, happily chatting with each other. Thomas starred awkwardly at his phone the whole time but jerked his head up every time the door opened. The boy didn’t came. The teacher looked at his watch and nodded to Thomas. With a stomach filled with what felt like ice, Thomas stepped up to take his position. The boy’s empty stool starred at Thomas. After the painting brush silence went on for like 5 minutes the door opened again, and the blond boy entered the room. Thomas heart made a jump. The boy sat on his stool and started unpacking his painting supplies. The teacher walked over and exchanged a few muffled words with him. Then the boy started painting. His gaze wandered over Thomas body, jumping from here to there. He looked at Thomas stomach a few times and Thomas hopped it wasn’t visible that his insides decided to start tap-dancing. Then the boy’s glance wandered further down and suddenly Thomas remembered that his painting lacked the part which made it a nude portrait. The boy starred for quite a while at Thomas junk. Maybe it was just in Thomas imagination, but the boy needed longer then on every other body part of Thomas’. The boy’s face said concentration and his lips were intently closed. Thomas mind went wild as he imagined what he wanted to do to these lips, but a soon-to-be-visible blood rush brought him back to his senses. He quickly looked away from the boy and blushed. But he preferred his blood much more in his face than in his genitals. For a while he looked everywhere except the boy. But he couldn’t resist the temptation for very long. He couldn’t look away but looking at him made Thomas forget all the other people in the room. Suddenly the teacher spoke: “Only ten minutes left. I think we have everything then. You can leave the paintings here to dry. Tomorrow you can collect them if you’re not happy with you paintings yet, and you want to add finishing touches.” Thomas barely hid his shock. This was the last session? After today he wouldn’t be able to see the boy again? Thomas had to catch the boy this time. The ten minutes rushed by and soon the teacher said: “That’s it for today!” Everybody stood up and started packing their stuff. Thomas stood up and grabbed his bathrobe. As he turned around the teacher stood right in front of him. “I wanted to thank you again, to give us that opportunity. You did a great job. About that money, I’m afraid I don’t have it with me, but if you accompany me back to the staff room I can give it to you there.” “I’m sorry, I have to do something real quick” Thomas said, focusing on the room and some blond hair dangerously close to the door, “I just need to… can we do it later?” and then he ran off leaving the teacher confused, but that totally didn’t matter to him right now. He couldn’t let this boy get away again. The boy had made it through the door right now, but all the other students wanted to leave the room too, so in front of the door emerged a jam. Thomas quickened his steps and pushed rudely through the bodies, apologizing along the way.  
As he got out he saw some blond hair vanishing behind a corner. He started sprinting and reached the corner quickly, but the painting course wasn’t the only one that had finished. The hallway was crowded with students. Thomas craned his head to get a better view, he spotted the boy on some down going stairs. He made his way through the crowds, much slower than he wished. On the stairs were less people and Thomas began to sprint again. They led outside. The people spread out pretty quickly and Thomas got a better look over them. At first he couldn’t find him, but then he spotted the head on another building entrance. He rushed forward, but knocked a girl over as he did so. “Hey, what the heck?” she yelled immediately. “Sorry!” said Thomas but didn’t really stop. “Yeah, you better be!” she screamed behind him, but Thomas didn’t care. A few moments later he ran through the entrance, where the boy vanished. The building was quiet. And no sign of the guy anywhere. Thomas felt again ice in his stomach, but didn’t want to give up yet. It looked like a dormitory and Thomas was certain that the guy lived here. He was standing in a long hallway with many doors. If he just knew which one to knock. He took heart and knocked on the first door he saw. After a while and some shuffling noises the door opened. A girl stood there, obviously fresh out of the shower, she had a towel around her head. “Ehm… I’m really sorry to disturb you, but do you know a guy with blonde hair who takes art?” Thomas felt completely foolish. The girl kept staring at him but started thinking. Thomas added: “He must have come back a few minutes ago.” “Oh,” the girl said ”you must be talking about Newt. He lives at the end of that hallway, the second last door.” Relief flooded through Thomas “Thank you very much!” he said, and then turned to walk in the pointed direction.


	3. Chapter 3

His door had a little sign with the word “Newt” on it. Thomas wasn’t so sure now if the girl talked about the same guy as he. And if it was him, what if he didn’t want to talk to him? Thomas almost walked away from the door, but then he remembered how he couldn’t think of anything this week besides that boy and before he knew it, his fist knocked a few times. Anxiously he waited for a response, hoping no one would open. But he heard noises and an instant later the door opened and the blond guy stood in it. Newt just looked very surprised at Thomas. In this moment Thomas remembered that he only wore the bathrobe and instantly regretted following the guy to his room. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want to stalk you like that, but I saw you in the course and thought maybe we… Last time you were gone so fast…. and…I-I just wanted to talk to you…” Thomas trailed off and started blushing heavily. Newt said nothing, just kept starring. “I’m sorry, I think I’ll go now…” Thomas began to turn around but Newt said: “No, it’s okay. You can come in, if you want.” Newt stepped aside and Thomas couldn’t believe his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside it was pretty messy. On every space stood paint cans. In the middle of the room there was a huge scaffold on which Newt obviously had started painting. Leaning on the wall were finished paintings. The only free space was the bed. Newt gesticulated Thomas to sit on it. “You don’t really stop painting, do you?” Thomas asked. And then he wished he’d said nothing. Newt was an art student, of course he painted a lot. Like he had the right to judge. Newt said: “Yeah, been in that room with that many people painting, gives me crazy inspiration. I come back here and try to draw while I still have that feeling.” “You’re pretty good. I mean you’re awesome! I wish I could paint like that!” Thomas blurred out. Newt smiled shyly: “Thanks” he said quietly. “So, do you just draw naked people or do you draw other things as well?” Newt sat down next to Thomas on the bed, and Thomas couldn’t concentrate on his answer anymore, he just looked at Newts leg and how little space there was between Newts and his own. “I like to try different things, I want to find my style, you know. Drawing people is definitely one of my favourites so far. Just following the contours of a body is fascinating.” Thomas looked into Newts eyes and before he could stop himself he said: “Watching you paint me was fascinating. Your eyes wandering over my body. Fascinating.” Newt stopped talking but hold Thomas gaze. And then Thomas leaned in and pressed his lips on Newt’s. A few moments he enjoyed feeling those warm, soft lips, but then reason got the better of him and he pulled away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know wha-..” Thomas didn’t come further because Newt had grabbed the collar of his bathrobe and pressed his lips onto Thomas’. Thomas opened his mouth and Newts tongue slipped into it, exploring. Thomas couldn’t get enough of it but Newt began to pull away. Thomas opened his eyes, he didn’t remember closing them, and looked at Newt questioning. The boy started to strip his shirt off, while his feet slipped out of his shoes. Thomas reached out and opened Newts trousers, pushing them down. Then he opened his bathrobe and let it slide to the ground. Newt leaned in and started kissing him again. With lips connected both landed on the bed. Thomas laid his hand on the blonde’s chest and let it travel down on the bump in his pants. He started stroking over the fabric and Newt let out a moan. Hearing that noise made Thomas go wild. He said huskily “Turn around”. Newt turned his back on Thomas. The brunette pushed Newt to make him lean over. Newt held on to the bed frame while Thomas grabbed the pants and pulled down. He moved closer and pressed his boner on Newt. With his hands he grabbed Newt on the hips and asked “Ready?” Newts arm muscles tightened, his eyes were closed and he nodded once. Thomas pushed his hard on gently inside. Newt shivered and groaned again. Thomas closed his eyes and started thrusting. Thomas couldn’t stop himself it just felt so good. His movements got faster and Newts groaning louder. After a while Thomas started groaning, too. Thomas knew Newt was about to cum, and he felt it too. In the last moment Newt screamed “Oh Tommy!” and then Thomas collapsed on him, convulsive. After they both got their breath back Newt said: “But don’t think you get around that first date! You owe me!” Thomas snickered in response.


	5. Chapter 5

On their first date the next day they went to a coffee shop. They started talking about uni, but they didn’t manage to stay very long. Eventually they went back to Newt’s and had sex again. After that Newt said again: “You still owe me a date, Tommy.”

So Thomas planned a date. First he took Newt to a fancy little restaurant (he managed to get the money for his life model job eventually). Then they walked around in a lovely Park. The sat on a bench near a water fountain and started talking about all kinds of stuff. As the night got colder Thomas brought Newt back to his dormitory and just kissed him good night, before going home. Thomas did the same the next day, they spend an evening together, but Thomas only kissed Newt good night.

As they saw each other again, Newt was determined that this night would end differently. On Newts door Thomas leaned in to kiss him. As their lips touched Newt lifted his hand to Thomas head to push him closer. With his other hand he opened his door behind his back. As the door swung open Thomas released his lips from Newt, but Newt didn’t want it to end it like that. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered: “Fuck me, Tommy. Please.” Newt could see the longing in Thomas eyes and then they tumbled through the door. Thomas pushed Newt against it, and it closed. Their lips connecting again they stripped each other. Completely naked Thomas took Newts hands and pressed them against the door, while kissing him madly. They pressed their bodies against each other and both could feel the other ones boner. Thomas grabbed Newt and turned him around, with his mouth at the other ones ear he said: “What do you want me to?” Thomas rubbed his manhood against Newts ass. “Fuck me…” Newt breathed. “I want you to beg.” “Please.” Said Newt weakly “Please, Tommy. Please fuck me.” And then Thomas pushed again into Newt. He grabbed Newts boner with his hand and started rubbing it. “Is this what you want?” “Yes…” said Newt between heavy breaths. “More… faster, Tommy, faster…” Newt could barely speak, heavy groans interrupted now. Soon they both screamed and then they collapsed at the door. After they both got their breath back, they stood up and walked to the bed. There they started kissing again.  
That night they both got no sleep and in the morning Thomas asked sleepy: “Now I don’t owe you more dates, do I?” Newt smiled and whispered as sleepy: “You owe me a thousand dates, because I never let you go!” And together they felt asleep.


End file.
